Prime Priority - Part Three - First Steps
by Heavysaber
Summary: Obi-Wan's first steps in his new life as a Padawan


Title: Prime Priority Part Three - First Steps

Author: Heavysaber

Fandom: Star Wars - The Phantom Menace

Pairing: none

Rating: PG

Category: drama, AU for the JA books

Feedback: Yes, please. To Heavysaber@hotmail.com

Summary: Obi-Wan's first steps in his new life as a Padawan

Spoiler: Slightly for the JA books. I just borrowed Xanatos.

Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George own everything. I don't even have enough money to get a life, so don't sue me. 

Note: This story describes our boy's first day together as Master and Padawan.

Prime Priority

Part Three - First Steps

by Heavysaber

The greeting smile was radiant. "Good morning, Master. I already arranged breakfast for us. So we're free to go now to the gyms." Qui-Gon squinted his eyes to take in the sight of his quarters. The table had been set and everything they should need for their meal was at hand. The only things missing were the tea and the bread. Well, the first had to be brewed freshly, anyway, and they would get the bread on their way back.  
  
"Good morning, Obi-Wan." The Jedi Master reached out with the Force and found his young apprentice in high spirits. "I hope you didn't forget what I told you about you not being my servant."  
  
The boy shook his head. "No, Master, of course not. But I was awake very early and I thought... I hope I didn't wake you." The last came out with a touch of nervousness.  
  
The Jedi Master shook his head in the negative. "It was time to get up, anyway. Don't you worry. You've been very considerate, Obi-Wan." He inspected the tunic his Padawan was wearing. It was spotless but looked somewhat worn. And it was obvious that the boy would outgrow it very soon. The older Jedi made a mental note to check on Obi-Wan's clothes later.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute, Padawan." He returned to his room, took his lightsaber and put on his robe. He made sure that he had his credit chip with him. Then he stuffed a bag with a change of clothes. As he reentered the living area, Obi-Wan looked as if he hadn't moved but he had equipped himself in the same way his Master had.  
  
"Where can I find the towels, Master?" asked the young Jedi and his voice nearly broke with excitement now.  
  
"No need for that, Obi-Wan. They'll be supplied in the gyms." Qui-Gon made a gesture for the boy to follow him and together they left the quarters. Outside on the corridor the boy struggled to match the wide strides of his Master. Qui-Gon slowed down a bit and after a few steps they walked in synch. Obi-Wan turned his face upwards and smiled shyly.  
  
"What will we do first, Master?" Qui-Gon closed his eyes shortly. There was no need to quench the boy's spirits but he had to learn to control his impatience.  
  
"For now, we are going to the gyms, Padawan."  
  
Despite his gentle tone Obi-Wan somehow felt the mild reproach behind Qui-Gon's words. The Jedi Master noted the lessening of the boy's buoyancy. He already feared he had been too harsh on him, when Obi-Wan said levelly, "I'm sorry; Master. I know I shouldn't be impatient."

  
Figures. After all the boy had lived since his earliest childhood in the temple and the education of the Initiates began nearly from day one. 'Don't tread him too carefully,' Qui-Gon told himself. A few minutes later they reached the out-of-the-way gym Qui-Gon had picked for their first joined lightsaber training. There were only two other Jedi present. Two Padawans. And to Qui-Gon's surprise one of them was Ruben. He and another male Padawan - older than Ruben - he didn't recognize, were working on their skills in weaponless self-defense. They were pretty heavy going, Qui-Gon could see. The moves they executed were far ahead of Ruben's schedule. 

He gestured a curiously glancing Obi-Wan to a wall in the small gym where they deposited their bags. The Jedi-Master fetched a vial out of his bag and opened it. "Drink this, Obi-Wan" the Jedi instructed, handing the vial over to the boy. Due to Qui-Gon's stern tone, Obi-Wan didn't even ask what was in the vial. Nor did he smell on it. He just swallowed it down, making a face at the bitter taste. He handed the vial back to his Master, swallowing a couple of times more to get rid of the stale aroma in his mouth. "This was a protein-mix, naturally designed to increase your muscle-tissue. In general, we have breakfast first before we start training, so in the future you will have it at breakfast. But the exception today was all right for we didn't have bread, anyway. Don't worry." 

Obi-Wan nodded obediently. "Yes, Master."

"All right, then. Warm yourself up as you did as an Initiate," he ordered. Obi-Wan had to find his own way of warming his muscles. It would evolve with time and hid apprentice certainly would pick up some of his Master's habits for the warm-up. But for the time being, Qui-Gon wanted to know how Obi-Wan had done it up till now. 

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon himself stepped on the mat and started to stretch his muscles, only sporadically looking over to Obi-Wan, not wanting to disturb him. And his apprentice was doing quite fine as far as Qui-Gon could tell from the little he saw. 

More than once during the warm up, Qui-Gon heard grunts or moans from the other side of the gym. From time to time the sounds got so intense that he checked what the two other boys were doing. Though it wasn't his business to look after them, Qui-Gon - being the highest ranked Jedi in the room - was at least partly responsible for what they were doing. And they were pushing each other quite rudely. Ruben's nose was bleeding and he had a nasty cut over his left eye, Qui-Gon saw. On the other hand, weaponless self-defense was always pretty rough. 

After a while the Jedi Master drew his lightsaber, ignited it and lowered the energy output to practice level. He did a few testing strikes and when he was done, Obi-Wan had also finished his warm-up, waiting for further instructions from his Master. 

"I'd like us to start with katas, Obi-Wan. Take your place on my left, and get into the start-position of the First Kata for Beginners." Obi-Wan hurried to comply and activated his own lightsaber. "That's right. Now listen: I know that you're trained in groups by the crèche Masters. And to make you find your own style they tell you to act individually even in a group, don't they?" The boy looked up to him and nodded. "Forget this, Padawan." Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. No wonder, his Master just had told him to forget something the crèche Masters had taught him for years. The smile in Qui-Gon's thoughts didn't make it to his lips, though. "From now on, Obi-Wan, you will train with me. Your role is now to mimic my actions to the best of your abilities. When I slow down, you will slow down. If I speed up, you will speed up. Our goal is to be completely synchronized for we're a team now, Padawan. Understood?" the Jedi Master asked finally.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan was obviously eager to learn. 

"All right. I want you to center now, Obi-Wan. Concentrate on me only. You know the steps of the kata by heart so all you have to do is matching my pace." This sounded very easy but it wasn't. When Qui-Gon started to execute the first move in this particular kata, Obi-Wan followed suit only a split second later and he actually managed to finish the move almost simultaneously with his Master. But unlike Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan didn't pause before starting the second move, so that he had to slow down to match Qui-Gon again. This didn't work and he ended the second move almost a second later than his new Master. Qui-Gon moved his left hand away from the handle of his lightsaber and made a gesture as if he was pushing something down. "That means stop, Padawan," he explained a second later. And Obi-Wan did. "From the beginning, Obi-Wan. Don't forget that katas are supposed to express real fights. And keep your face in the direction your saber points. Don't look at me." 

While Obi-Wan resumed the starting-position he asked: "But how shall I match your speed when I can't look at you?"

"With the Force, Obi-Wan. You have to feel where I am and what I do. Concentrate." 

They did this routine over and over again. More or less successful. There seemed to be no progress at all. Sweat was running down the boy's face now. Partly from the physical activity but mostly from the intense state of concentration he was in. Qui-Gon corrected and softly reprimanded him, but nothing seemed to actually help. At least this was what it must have looked like for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon himself was rather pleased with the boy. He really tried hard. They didn't even manage to make it half way through the First Kata when Qui-Gon had to call for a small break. The youth was panting, his tunic was soaked with his sweat. "Let me do it alone once, Padawan. Watch me. Learn." So Qui-Gon performed the First Kata alone and he did it very slow to make it easier for his apprentice. To judge from the fascinated look on Obi-Wan's face, the boy had never seen it done more gracefully. Even in this slow speed the kata didn't even take eight minutes to end. But that had been enough time for Obi-Wan to catch his breath a little and Qui-Gon was about to order him to his side again, when he noticed that the Padawan Ruben had trained with had left the gym. He glanced over to Ruben who performed dry-katas - lightsaber katas executed without a lightsaber - alone now. The Jedi Master thought for a moment and then decided to take the opportunity. "Ruben?" he called out for the dark-haired young man. 

"Yes, Master Jinn?" he answered in a pause between two moves.   


"Could you spare fifteen or twenty minutes to help me demonstrate something?"

"Of course, Master Jinn," the other Padawan replied and trotted over to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, catching his lightsaber from his bag on his way over. 

"Now watch, my young Padawan. Ruben and I only sparred a couple of times together but this will be enough to show you how to pick up the other one's speed." 

"The First Kata?" Ruben asked, taking his position to the Master's left. 

"Yes, Ruben," Qui-Gon answered, tossing him a black cloth he had fetched from a cabinet in the wall a minute ago. Ruben exhaled a little louder than usual but put on the blindfold without a word of protest. Qui-Gon waited another few seconds before starting the kata, to give Ruben time to gather the Force. Then they moved. Qui-Gon didn't need the Force to tell that they were in almost perfect unison. During the kata, the Jedi Master sped up a little and Ruben matched his rhythm effortlessly. Just the moment both of them had their feet on the ground after the last move, Qui-Gon said: "The Second, Ruben." 

Qui-Gon and Ruben moved without interruption into the flow of the Second Kata for Beginners. This one including the first two easy jumps the Initiates learned. Again it could hardly be done any better. Several minutes later the Second Kata was finished and Qui-Gon realized that Ruben was also panting in earnest now. Obviously the earlier exercises in self-defense had exhausted him. He called the demonstration to an end. 

"Thank you, Ruben, you were a great help," he told the older Padawan when Ruben powered down his saber and removed the blindfold with his other hand. 

"My pleasure, Master Jinn."

"However, you should quit now. You're exhausted and you bleed from several wounds," Qui-Gon told him. 

"I shall do that," Ruben replied and Qui-Gon couldn't quite categorize the smile on his face. Ruben bowed curtly and went to take his bag. 

The Jedi Master returned his attention to his own Padawan, who had observed the katas fascinated once more. "Well, Obi-Wan, let's try again, shall we?"

"How could Padawan Götz do this with his eyes blindfolded?" he asked unbelievingly, resuming his former position to his Master's left. 

"Like I said, Padawan, he used the Force. You don't need your eyes when the Force flows strong inside you. Ready?" Qui-Gon asked and ignited his lightsaber one more time. Obi-Wan powered his own one up, too, and nodded. And this time his apprentice actually tried to use the Force to follow his movements. The problem was: He didn't trust it. 

Suddenly Qui-Gon felt a flicker in the Force. Ruben. He directed Force-energy towards his Padawan. At first, Qui-Gon couldn't figure out what Ruben was doing until he realized that his Padawan now matched his own movements. This time they managed to finish the First Kata in unison. Qui-Gon unengaged his lightsaber and turned to face Ruben. But his own Padawan was faster.

"How did you do that? You somehow managed to synchronize me with my Master, but I haven't the slightest idea how," Obi-Wan rushed out between heavy breaths. 

Ruben laughed softly. "I only tried to close the eyes in your head and open the one inside your head. You don't trust the Force, yet, Obi-Wan. I had the same problem when I was your age, so it was pretty easy for me to help you." 

"Why, thank you," Obi-Wan said, still panting. Qui-Gon smiled. This really might have been a step forward. He was about to make a remark about this when suddenly Ruben somersaulted high in the air, igniting his saber while doing so. He landed directly in front of Obi-Wan, attacking him at the same moment. Although caught totally off guard, Obi-Wan reacted excellently. He jumped back, ignited his own lightsaber and parried every of Ruben's light attacks. 

"Ruben!" Qui-Gon exclaimed in a warning tone, but even the always so serene Jedi Master couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice. The older Padawan made a jump back to bring some distance between himself and Obi-Wan, bowed quickly in Qui-Gon's direction, grabbed his bag and practically fled from the gym. 

Obi-Wan powered down his saber as well, still an expression of pure surprise on his face. "Wow! What the Sith was that all about?"

"Just another proof for Master Yoda's saying: As Master, as Padawan. And you, Obi-Wan, should better watch your tongue, understood?" the Jedi Master replied.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan apologized, hanging his head. 

"I think this is enough kata training for one day, Obi-Wan." The boy nodded, seemingly relieved that it was over. It had undoubtedly been harder than he had expected. "Actually I had planned to spare a little with you after the katas but I think you're too tired now. Let's have breakfast instead." Qui-Gon grabbed his own bag and Obi-Wan's, laid an arm around his Padawan's shoulders and led him to the showers. 

For the first time in his life as an apprentice, Obi-Wan was allowed to use the public showers for the training facilities, which usage was restricted. Only the Padawans, Knights and Masters used them; the Initiates had to shower in their wing of the temple.  
  
When they were finished, Qui-Gon led the way to one of the shops which were located inside the temple. Jedi-only shops so to speak. There the Jedi could buy things they weren't supplied with from the temple. When a Jedi, for instance, didn't want to eat in the cantina he or she could buy food in those shops. Or clothing. In this level of the temple were also the entertainment facilities. One could buy or just play games, read or lend books and so on. The game section was frequently used by the Padawans. This way they could have some fun in their spare free time without having to leave the temple. But today all Qui-Gon wanted was to buy some bread for breakfast. Or better, early lunch, he decided after checking the time.  
  
The shop was very quiet, fitting the time of day. No other customers besides themselves. So the shopkeeper beamed at the sight of two Jedi. "Master Jinn, I haven't seen you in months." Before he went on with his niceties he spotted the boy beside the Jedi Master and he stared at the two Jedi. Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. This part of the Jedi Temple was sure one of the main outlets of the rumor factory. He decided to attack instead of waiting to be attacked.  
  
"Varol, may I introduce Obi-Wan Kenobi, my new Padawan? Obi-Wan, this is Varol Al-an, the most outstanding baker. We are lucky to have a shop here that offers the specialties of Kandarl VI." The Kandarlian smiled  
even broader at the praise. Kandarl was a planet inhabited only by humans and they were a very reclusive race. Qui-Gon observed the curiosity with which the other two eyed each other. Rare species indeed. One a representative of a race that rarely left their planet, the other the new Padawan of one of the most renowned Jedi Master. Qui-Gon suppressed a grimace. Infamous, more like. He wasn't overly fond with most of the on-goings in the Temple these times. Too much politics for his taste.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Al-an," Obi-Wan voiced shyly.  
  
"Hello, Padawan Kenobi, it's a real pleasure meeting the new apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn." Varol bent down to whisper something in Obi-Wan's ear, but it was still loud enough for Qui-Gon to hear. "And don't believe  
him when he declares that all sorts of sweets are forbidden. Just come to me." He straightened up again and caught a deadly stare from the Jedi Master. But he answered it only with a self-confident smile.  
  
Obi-Wan looked a bit uncertain and so Qui-Gon decided to interfere before Varol could insecure the boy even further. "Actually, Varol, all we came here for is a loaf of bread. Any recommendations for today?"  
  
The shopkeeper gave him a bright smile and pointed out today's specials. "All of it is made to perfection, if I may say so myself. But if you want my advice... Take the cariflas." He indicated an assortment of little loafs of bread, each formed individually. "Once those had been offerings to the ancient gods of Kandarl but since the priests' caste had been reformed they have lost their spiritual meaning. But they still taste delicious. You can have a pick of different flavors instead of taking a single loaf of bread."  
  
"Go ahead, Varol, I trust your expertise completely." He waited patiently as the Kandarlian put some pieces in a small bag. "Put it on my account," Qui-Gon said, handing him his credit chip. The shopkeeper nodded confirmation and gave the chip back after a few seconds. "Thank you, Varol. Come, Obi-Wan." With that he left the shop, his apprentice in tow.  
  
"I am the one who has to thank, Master Jinn. I hope you will soon honor me  
with your presence again."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the two Jedi sat down at the small table in Qui-Gon's kitchenette. The older Jedi had made some fresh tea and Obi-Wan had cut the bread and unpacked their bags. The Jedi Master saw that his apprentice didn't much care for the somewhat bitter tea Qui-Gon had brewed but didn't offer him anything else. The boy would have to ask if he wanted something else to drink. 

  
But Varol had been right. The bread was delicious. Qui-Gon watched in disbelief as slice after slice disappeared into Obi-Wan's stomach. Where did he put all this food? Xanatos had never eaten that much. The Jedi Master flinched ever so slightly at that thought and reprimanded himself not to mingle Xanatos with Obi-Wan. Yoda had said so himself: Those two couldn't be more different.  
  
When they were almost finished, Qui-Gon produced the datapad he had been working with. Time to introduce the boy to his new schedule. "Obi-Wan, I compiled your schedule for the time coming. While we're in the temple, you are to attend to the classes listed." He handed Obi-Wan the datapad and continued, "There are elective subjects on the recuperation days. I'd like you to choose some. The time between your classes is mostly reserved for training with me. If I'm occupied otherwise you will be assigned chores to carry out. When you have finished those, you have the time to yourself. Do you have any questions, Padawan?" 

During Qui-Gon's talking, Obi-Wan had studied the datapad and there had been no visible reaction as to the amount of classes his Master had subscribed him to. Now he looked up at his teacher. "Do I start this afternoon with the classes, Master?" 

Qui-Gon got up from his chair and began to clear away the left-overs of their breakfast. "No, Padawan, tomorrow morning will be sufficient. We have other things to attend to this afternoon." This time, Qui-Gon didn't object when his Padawan started to wash the double load of dishes. He grabbed a dish towel, dried and cleared away the crockery his Padawan had cleaned. 

Once again Qui-Gon silently cursed the chapters in the code about modesty among all Jedi, which forbade the Knights to posses anything luxurious. Luxury as in dish-washer, for example. 

There was a convenient silence between them for a couple of minutes. Qui-Gon was surprised as to how well they worked together. Not at all as if they were doing this for the first time. Although his apprentice was probably trying to decide whether he should ask about their afternoon activities or not. But the earlier reprimand for his curiosity and his impatience seemed to let him decide against it in the end. Qui-Gon was pleased once more; apparently Obi-Wan was a quick study. 

The dishes finished and the kitchen as clean as two male sentient beings could get it, Qui-Gon bade his young student to join him in meditation. Qui-Gon expected Obi-Wan to sit down across him but the youth surprised him by settling down next to him instead. Whatever he likes best, Qui-Gon thought with a small smile. 

"Master?" 

Qui-Gon's smile widened a little at Obi-Wan's strange accent. He made a mental note to ask him about its origin. "Yes, Padawan?"

"Is it wise to meditate right after we've eaten?"

"A Jedi must be able to meditate in any given situation, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon informed his young apprentice. "Your mind shall rule over your body, not vice-versa." 

"Yes, Master."

The pair spent the next two hours on the meditation mat in the living area of their rooms. The Jedi Master tried to calm the boy's feelings and to simultaneously strengthen their Master-Padawan-Bond. There was a lot of raw and wild energy in Obi-Wan. All Qui-Gon had to do now was teaching the youth to control this energy and bring it to good use by channeling it through the Force. It sounds so simple, the older Jedi thought to himself. However, he was making slight but steady progress with the bond. After the meditation he had less problems reading Obi-Wan's emotions, though it would certainly be a few months before everything was as it should be. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, would need much more time to establish a firm connection with his Master. He had yet to learn how to use the Force in such a delicate manner. In any way, Qui-Gon was sure his apprentice would manage this in time. As would he learn to shield himself from his Master's mental touches. It wasn't always good to be able to read someone else's emotions or even have access to his thoughts. 

Obi-Wan was obviously relieved when they were finally finished with the exercise. Qui-Gon had noticed that his Padawan's struggles to concentrate had become more serious with every minute he had to keep still. Clearly, the physical training was more to his liking. 

Qui-Gon stretched his lean body as he got up from the mat. He checked his chronometer. They would have to hurry now to make it to Healer Asdo'r in time. "Come on, Padawan. We have an appointment in fifteen minutes." The Jedi Master felt a wave of excitement ripple through his apprentice's body and Obi-Wan was ready to leave in a flash. 

"Where are we going, Master?" the boy wanted to know, when Qui-Gon led the way through the door and headed for the elevator. He had fallen into pace with his Master, always one step behind, as he had been told by the crèche Masters. Qui-Gon didn't answer his Padawan's question and shortly felt the wave of confusion from Obi-Wan. Then guilt as he realized what he had done wrong. "Sorry, Master," he murmured. 

Pleased at his Padawan's conclusion, he answered in a gentle tone. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I will supply you with all the information you need. Everything I don't tell you, you don't have to know. All right?"

"Yes, Master."

"But to answer your question," the Jedi Master continued as if Obi-Wan had never said a thing, "we're going to the Healer-building across the temple, Obi-Wan." A slight smile crept to Qui-Gon lips. He was wondering if the boy would realize he was being teased and gathered the Force once more to find out. He sensed first confusion, then understanding and finally mischief in him. So he had caught up on him, Qui-Gon thought and his smile widened a little. 

"Thank you very much for this vital information, Master. Now I can die a happy man," his apprentice stated, proofing a) that there was a sharp sense of humor buried somewhere in this so serious boy, and b) that he was not willing to play into his Master's hands any longer. He had mimicked Qui-Gon's serene tone perfectly and the amusement the older Jedi could feel in him could not be heard in his voice. He sent amusement along their bond and - although Obi-Wan didn't realize - the youth picked it up. 

They stepped out of the elevator on a lower level of the temple. From here they could reach the Healer-building through a conduit which connected the two giant complexes. "You have an appointment with Healer Asdo'r, Padawan," Qui-Gon explained while they followed the long, narrow corridor. 

"Me? But Master! I don't understand, I'm not sick or something!" Obi-Wan had stopped dead in his tracks, an expression of pure consternation on his face. 

Qui-Gon ceased his steps, too, and turned. "Obi-Wan, relax. It's just a routine checkup. Nothing to worry about." He held out his left arm invitingly but the boy still refused to resume his steps. 

"I'm fine. Really. This isn't necessary," Obi-Wan successfully demonstrated his stubbornness. 

Although Qui-Gon understood and sympathized with Obi-Wan's feelings regarding the Healers, his apprentice had also to learn that there was no way around the routine checkups. He gave his voice some edge when he addressed Obi-Wan again. "That's for me to decide, Padawan. Now, stop fighting lost battles and follow me." He turned and continued through the corridor without waiting for Obi-Wan's response. There was a short silence and then he heard Obi-Wan hurrying to catch up with his Master. And so they reached the Healer-building without further delay. 

***

Only when they were sitting in Healer Asdor's quite large waiting room, Obi-Wan had swallowed enough of his anger to apologize for his behavior, which Qui-Gon just met with a nod and a ruffle through Obi-Wan's spiky hair. Two minutes later the Jedi Master turned to his apprentice and his voice was not much more than a whisper. "Obi-Wan, a word of warning. Healer Asdo'r could be described as somewhat... cantankerous. Apparently, he's constantly in a bad mood and might be a little rough in his methods. So just do as he says and keep still, all right?"

Obi-Wan had followed his Master's explanations with obviously growing discomfort and now nodded. "Why did you pick him if he's so grumpy?" he wanted to know. 

"Because he's outstanding in his field of expertise. Yoda used to send me here when I was your age, you know?"

"And did you like to come here?" 

Qui-Gon chuckled. "No," he answered truthfully. "Not at all."

"Then why do you make me come here?" the boy asked with his infantile logic.

"Because to properly train you I need to know about your physical condition. If you're able to cope with the kind of pressure I'm gonna put you under. Or if there's any danger to harm you on a long-term basis. Can you understand this?" The Jedi Master had grabbed Obi-Wan's left shoulder and was now squeezing it gently. Obi-Wan thought about that for a moment, keeping his Master in a doubtful stare. But eventually he nodded confirmation and was about to say something when the Healer's assistant informed them that they could enter Asdo'r's consulting room. 

The older Jedi felt a sudden lance of fear shooting through the youth's body. "Would you like me to stay with you?" he asked Obi-Wan, sending reassurance through their bond. His apprentice nodded and so Qui-Gon rose and walked along with him into the consulting room, where Asdo'r must be already awaiting them.

***

"Ah, Qui-Gon. And this must be Obi-Wan..." He checked the datapad in his hands. "Kenobi. I don't have much time, so let's get started. Strip and sit down on the table." He made a waving gesture first towards Obi-Wan, then to the examination table, before turning to his computer, punching a few buttons. 

Qui-Gon closed the door to the office and answered his Padawan's exasperated look with a half knowing, half sympathizing one. Still, Obi-Wan hesitated and Qui-Gon gave him an encouraging nod. Finally his apprentice began to reluctantly undress himself, neatly folding his clothes, stalling for precious time. Qui-Gon pondered amusedly if his apprentice would keep up this strong sense of orderliness once back home in their quarters. 

"We wish you a good day as well, Healer Asdo'r," Qui-Gon addressed the tall Baltasian not without a trace of sarcasm. Asdo'r ignored the Jedi Master's comment and instead busied himself with adjusting his scanners to human parameters. Meanwhile Obi-Wan had finished undressing and threw his Master a last pleading look - to no avail - before following the Healer's instructions and settling down on the table. 

Asdo'r didn't loose any time and began by drawing a blood sample from the youth's right arm. Obi-Wan was taken completely by surprise and even forgot to flinch when he felt the obligatory prick of the needle. The Jedi Master seated himself in a nearby chair and observed the familiar scanning procedure. After a few minutes Obi-Wan gave in to his restless nature and started to shift slightly in his position, which caused the Healer to a growling "Stay still". The exasperated expression on the boy's face made Qui-Gon send waves of comfort along their bond. His efforts were crowned with success. The young Jedi calmed down remarkably and followed the Healer's actions with his eyes. Suddenly his head snapped up and he fixed his gaze upon his Master. Qui-Gon felt his Padawan's amazement and then he witnessed a perfect display of the expression 'realization dawned on his face'. He couldn't keep from smiling as his apprentice consciously apprehended for the first time the mental images and sentiments he projected along their bond. At Obi-Wan's questioning look he slightly nodded. The older Jedi would have liked to discuss the important breakthrough in their early relationship immediately but the boy had managed to pick a time most inappropriate. 

Healer Asdo'r finished the examination by testing Obi-Wan's eyesight and hearing and afterwards ordered him to lay down on his stomach. Which he did without second thought. While the physician went to one of his shelves to prepare the immunization-shot Qui-Gon had ordered for his apprentice, the Jedi Master strolled over to his lying Padawan who was still totally oblivious of the fact that he was going to be inoculated. The boy was still occupied with processing the latest experience. Qui-Gon wished again that Obi-Wan would have picked a better time and place for his revelation. The older Jedi knelt down in front of the young man and placed a caressing hand on the back of Obi-Wan's head, gently demanding his attention. The amazement and joy he sensed in Obi-Wan was mirrored in his eyes and Qui-Gon regretted to have to damp his mood. "Padawan, you will receive a standard vaccination now. It might tingle a little." But Obi-Wan surprised him by just nodding slightly and leaning into his stroking hand. 

Asdo'r administered the injection with his usual brusque, matter-of-factly attitude. The young Padawan winced and gritted his teeth but Qui-Gon sensed that extraordinary determination in him again. The Baltasian finished off with a light slap to Obi-Wan's backside. "Okay, get dressed, kid." While Obi-Wan did just that, Asdo'r announced the results of the exam. "Well, Qui-Gon, it seems you needn't to worry. He's absolutely fine. Let's see how he'll do after six months of your training." The tall Jedi shot him a stern 'you're-not-helping' look, but, as usual, the Healer was totally unimpressed. "I'd like to have a word with you in private, however," Asdo'r continued. 

"Obi-Wan, wait for me in the atrium," Qui-Gon ordered, his voice leaving no room for negotiations. Obi-Wan looked up from fiddling with his sash and the older Jedi could see the unspoken smart remark in his eyes before the boy left the room, pouting. "Yes, Healer Asdo'r?"

"Well, you might have noticed that your boy is fidgeting a lot?" He continued at Qui-Gon's curt nod. "That's because he's slightly hyperactive. Really just slightly, no need to worry. But I figured you wanted to know. If it gets worse and you can't cope with it, bring him here and I see what I can do, okay?"

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "He has some sleeping problems. Could that be a symptom of the hyperactivity?

The Healer rummaged around in a drawer of his desk while he answered. "This is probably more a result of the extreme changes in his life lately. You shouldn't worry too much." He had found what he had been looking for. A small red and white cardboard box. "However, if you feel he needs something to make him sleep, give him one of those." With that he tossed the box over to Qui-Gon who caught it and let it disappear in one of the inner pockets of his tunic in a flash. 

"Thank you, Healer Asdo'r. Is that all?"

"For now, yes. I need to see him again in 23 days for the counter-injection. Let me know if you'll be off-planet by then."

The Jedi Master nodded again. "Is it possible to adjust our vaccination cycles?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." His tone indicated that he had enough of Qui-Gon for the day and the Jedi Master said his good-byes before he left the room to fetch Obi-Wan. Not waiting for an answer from the Baltasian; he knew there wasn't one to expect. 

***

Qui-Gon ignored the questioning looks of his a little too obviously limping and slightly pouting Padawan, when he punched in the level-code for the shop-area again, where they had been earlier this day. Inwardly, the Jedi Master was amused by his apprentice's predictable behavior but was careful not to let anything of his thoughts appear on his face. Neither did he give Obi-Wan the satisfaction to ask why he was limping. It was quite clear, anyway. Since the Jedi-Order's active Knights were obliged to be properly vaccinated at all times, he had a rather precise idea of how Obi-Wan's posterior had to feel right now. He wondered when the boy's untamed temper would get the better of him. 

The older Jedi stepped out of the car the moment the doors opened for him and headed towards the shopping area, without waiting for his Padawan. As Qui-Gon registered Obi-Wan's disparaging snort, he could hardly suppress a grin. It was only their first day together and already they had started to play little funny mind games like Yoda had loved - and probably still did - to play with Qui-Gon. The Knight took this as a good omen for their beginning relationship. 

They were just about to enter the beverage-shop, when the boy couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Master? Is there a reason why we didn't purchase everything we needed this morning?" Wouldn't it have been for the humor in Obi-Wan's voice, Qui-Gon could have mistaken the question for an honest one. 

Delighted at the repeated display of his apprentice's good-natured smart mouth, he answered honestly, "Apart from the fact that I forgot it this morning, no, there's no reason." Animated by the growing smirk on the youth's face, he couldn't resist the temptation to demonstrate that Obi-Wan wasn't the only one here with a talent for repartee. "And if the pain in your butt gets worse, maybe you should go right back to Healer Asdo'r." 

Qui-Gon immediately felt the flair of anger rise in his Padawan. "You're making fun out of me," the boy accused. 

"And you're overdoing it, Padawan," the Jedi Master retorted in the same voice, unwilling to condone Obi-Wan's inappropriate demonstration of moodiness. During their discussion Qui-Gon had gathered different sorts of tea and juice, handing some of the items over to Obi-Wan. 

"But it does hurt!"

"I know, and so it will for some time. Get used to it. Better a small discomfort now, than being killed by a virus on a mission." His Padawan hesitated for a second, opened his mouth but closed it instantly at Qui-Gon's raised index finger. His Master's stern look made him cast down his eyes for a moment. The older Jedi regretted to have subdued his apprentice, but futile arguments like this wouldn't help either of them. 

Obi-Wan was silent when Qui-Gon paid for their supplies and fell obediently into pace behind his Master when they left the shop. The Jedi Master sighed silently and cursed himself for effectively ruining the high spirits his apprentice had been in just a few minutes ago. He spotted the fruit and vegetable store and decided to try to ease the tension a little. "Obi-Wan, would you care for fresh fruit this evening?" Obi-Wan shot him a suspicious look, but nodded reluctantly. Qui-Gon fished his credit chip out of his tunic and gave it to his Padawan. "Then go and choose something to your liking. I'll wait for you outside." He smiled at his apprentice encouragingly and after another moment of hesitation, the boy finally turned and headed for the shop. As Obi-Wan disappeared into the store, Qui-Gon watched the other people passing by, wondering about the already considerably strong bond between him and his new apprentice. It had taken him a lot more time and effort to establish a bond this strength with Xanatos. The Jedi Master's prior Padawan's naturally tight shields had never given Qui-Gon the possibility to form a proper Master-Padawan-Bond. And Obi-Wan didn't only lack those shields completely, he also craved the intimacy imbedded in such a connections. 

Qui-Gon was positively surprised by Obi-Wan's early acknowledgement of their link. And he was also glad that Obi-Wan hadn't brought the theme up on their way back from the Healer-Building. This was most certainly a matter to be discussed and explored in the private surroundings of their shared quarters. Qui-Gon intended to do just that the moment they would be home. A small smile escaped him. His impatient Padawan wouldn't be too enthusiastic about the prospect of another tedious meditation.

***

Once back in their quarters Qui-Gon stood in the doorway, watching as his apprentice stowed away their purchases. Obi-Wan had chosen a large variety of fruits and grains and now proudly put them into a bowl on the living-room table. The Jedi Master was pleased his plan had worked out: His new Padawan was obviously in high spirits once more. Qui-Gon gathered that shopping on his own for the first time might have something to do with Obi-Wan's reestablished good mood; even the limping had completely ceased. 

"Would you care for something to eat before we start our meditation?" Qui-Gon witnessed the young Jedi's slight wince and bit back a mischievous grin. So he had been correct in assuming that meditations weren't his Padawan's favorite way of spending time. However, to Obi-Wan's credit the only other visible reaction was the reluctant look he threw his Master. "We could try some of the fruits you bought, that way we wouldn't mess up the kitchen again."

His apprentice pondered a little and finally nodded in the affirmative. "That would be nice, Master," Obi-Wan agreed and fetched knifes and serviettes from the kitchen while Qui-Gon checked his terminal for topical messages. To his relief there was nothing demanding his immediate attention, so he joined his apprentice on the couch and began peeling an orange. 

"You know why the additional meditation is inevitable, don't you?" he asked after a few bites. 

Obi-Wan was about to take another bite of his carambole when he stopped short to answer his Master's question. "It's about what happened before I got the injection, isn't it?" 

The older Jedi acknowledged the renewed display of Obi-Wan's comprehension and nodded. "I need you to understand the complex meaning of what you experienced today. This is an important step in the bonding-process." 

The boy swallowed the remains of his fruit and wiped his hands on a serviette. "I understand, Master, but why do we have to meditate on it? Couldn't we just talk?" Obi-Wan stressed the last word hopefully.

"Well," Qui-Gon smiled, "through our bond I have limited access to your mind, Obi-Wan, which is the initial reason for building such a bond. But it's supposed to work in both ways. For learning to direct the Force in such a delicate manner, the focused state of meditation is the most suitable way. You will soon realize that Force-usage is always easier when your mind is open and unoccupied."

"Will I be able to read your emotions as well?" Obi-Wan wanted to know, his curiosity aroused. 

"With time and practice, yes," the Jedi Master responded, getting up to resume his position on the meditation mat. The seemingly insatiable boy raised and shot the fruits a last longing look before joining his Master. Obi-Wan's interest in the matter facilitated Qui-Gon's task enormously and he proceeded in teaching the youth methods and techniques to access and rely on their bond, which - to Qui-Gon's satisfaction - continued to strengthen in accordance to their growing familiarity and the increasing trust between them. 

***

After almost another two hours spent in meditation they were - to Obi-Wan's obvious relief and Qui-Gon's displeasure - interrupted by the door chime. Qui-Gon couldn't restrain an exasperated sigh and met Obi-Wan's hardly controlled triumphant smirk with a stare, attempting to silently warn his apprentice that he had gotten away easy this time, but the amused sparkle in Qui-Gon's eyes gave him away. Obi-Wan hung his head in equally feigned ruefulness. The Jedi Master was amazed by the level of silent communication they had reached in the span of only one day. He became more and more convinced that Yoda had been right; they were indeed very well matched. 

The two Jedi stood up and stretched in unison. The door chimed once more and Qui-Gon called out: "Come in." It was only a second later the door opened and a small and slender figure nearly flew into their quarters. Qui-Gon wasn't surprised when he recognized Emjay Mon-Ahan; he just wondered what took her so long to make her appearance.

"Good day, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan," she nodded in the boy's direction, not waiting for an answer. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Before Qui-Gon could react in any way she swept past them and threw the bag she'd carried with her on the table. "That's for you, Qui-Gon. Or better for you, Obi-Wan, that is. I took the liberty to bring you some stuff Ruben won't need anymore. Maybe you can put it to good use."

"Thank you, Emjay." Qui-Gon shortly thought about commenting her visit but thought better of it after further consideration. Emjay probably wouldn't even see his point. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Why, thank you, Qui-Gon, I'd like that. Though... we are not talking about this dreadful teas of yours? In that case I'd decline your offer." The sweet smile she gave him belied her teasing words.

Qui-Gon shook his head and smiled at his friend. "I've never forced it on you, Emjay," he said in mock reprimand. With that he disappeared into the kitchen. He picked a bottle from the shelve and took three glasses out of the cupboard, put the items on a tray and made his way back to the living area. Emjay had emptied her bag on the table and was discussing some of the items with his apprentice. From what Qui-Gon could see it were mainly datapads and books. He placed the tray on the table as well and took a closer look at some of the smaller boxes. Some special medicines designed for children Ruben wouldn't need anymore. He thanked Emjay for her thoughtfulness and bade Obi-Wan to clear away the items.

"Obi-Wan acknowledged our bond this afternoon for the first time," Qui-Gon said levelly, setting down bottle and glasses on the table. He sat down on the couch and busied himself with pouring the drinks. He felt her stare on him and finally looked up; it was easy to read the expression on her face, a question consisting of a single word. Already?' Qui-Gon smiled at his friend. Their silent conversation was interrupted by Obi-Wan who stepped back into the room and began clearing the table from the dishes they'd used for the fruits. With the pile of crockery he disappeared once more into the kitchen.

In a flash Emjay sat down at Qui-Gon's side. "Have you told Yoda?"

"Not yet. I'll report to him tonight. When the boy is asleep."

"I'd love to see his reaction."

"Considering his actions in this matter he probably knows. Or at least suspects it." Qui-Gon handed the fellow master the glass of juice. Emjay took a sip and grinned at its wonderful taste. "This juice was a gift from one of my recent missions; I thought you would like it."

"Why don't I get assignments like that? The best I ever got out of a mission was the Calerian flu." Qui-Gon laughed softly, full knowing that this was a complete exaggeration. Emjay inspected the fruits in the bowl. "Ah, black cherries. My favorites."

"Obi-Wan's choice," Qui-Gon commented. Emjay didn't wait for an invitation and started eating.

"Fresh fruits and nuts. On the first day. Getting soft, are we, Qui-Gon?" The man felt like caught red-handed in an outrageous act. Emjay had the ability to spot the essence of matters and she didn't hesitate to discuss them openly. Whatever the place, whatever the occasion. There existed some hilarious stories about her reports to the council. Qui-Gon believed every word of them. Every single word. Their eyes and the male Jedi knew she wouldn't let the subject slip so easily. From the kitchen running water could be heard.

"I wanted to cheer him up a little. We had a discussion about the necessity of vaccinations," Qui-Gon told her. 

Emjay nodded understandingly. "Yes, I had that problem with my first apprentice, too. Thank the Force Ruben spared me these lectures. He's quite calm about everything medical." She grabbed the last handful of her beloved cherries. "Sorry, Qui-Gon, but I have to be going. Ruben awaits me in the practice halls. Will I see you two there later?" she asked, almost out the door. 

"Maybe. I'd like to introduce Obi-Wan to the remote."

"Great! We'll be on the fifth level. I'll make Ruben work on the remote, too, so we have some time to talk. See you later." The door closed behind her and Qui-Gon rose to join his Padawan in the kitchen. Obi-Wan was just about to finish clearing the last dried items away. Qui-Gon crossed his arms on his chest as his apprentice watched him expectantly, waiting for new orders. 

"Would you care for a training-session of a more physical nature, Padawan?"

A smile crept to Obi-Wan's lips. "Yes, Master. That would be nice."

"Then it's settled. And we'll make a short stop on our way back to get you some new tunics and boots," Qui-Gon added after noticing for the fourth time how rumpled his apprentice looked in his worn-out clothing. The supply and storage facilities in the Temple were run by droids so the late hour wouldn't constitute a problem. "Let's go. Oh, and a word of advice: In case you want to eat some of the black cherries yourself next time, don't leave them anywhere near Master Mon-Ahan unprotected."

oooOOooo

When they warmed up together, Qui-Gon could feel the growing weariness in his new student. Qui-Gon agreed with Healer Asdo'r in the fact that the sudden and drastic changes in Obi-Wan's life were responsible for that. His apprentice needed his time to get used to his new life as a Padawan. Right now, everything was new and exciting, tiring the young, unschooled mind. 

Obi-Wan grimaced once or twice during the warm-up when the vaccination made itself noticeable again, but the Jedi Master choose to ignore it as long as the boy didn't complain openly about the discomfort. It took Qui-Gon less than forty-five minutes to illustrate Obi-Wan the different blocking-moves and parries he needed to know in order to train on the remote. Obi-Wan indeed was a natural talent with the saber and quickly memorized everything Qui-Gon taught him. He handled his weapon dexterously and obviously enjoyed working with it. 

Qui-Gon demonstrated to his apprentice how the remote worked by blocking some of its attacks himself before he set it to a beginners level and instructed Obi-Wan to take his chances. Obi-Wan parried the first few blows easily and Qui-Gon was again impressed by his Padawan's skills at this early age. If the Jedi Master hadn't known better he would have sworn that this was not the first time Obi-Wan exercise with the remote. But the Initiates weren't even allowed in the gyms where the remotes were engaged. Obi-Wan was a lot smaller than Qui-Gon himself had been at this age and the tall master pondered that it was therefor somewhat easier for his apprentice to make his body do what his brain wanted him to. He wasn't at all as gawky as Qui-Gon had been. 

After fifteen minutes Qui-Gon increased the level of difficulty on the machine; the shots came quicker and better aimed now before - eventually - Obi-Wan's lightsaber absorbed the laser-beams. Qui-Gon sent a brief wave of satisfaction along their bond to let Obi-Wan know that he was quite pleased with his performances before leaning against the nearest wall to watch his Padawan and only from time to time exclaiming instructions. It wasn't long and Emjay joined him at the wall, having abandoned her Padawan to a remote herself. 

"Why do I have a feeling, Obi-Wan won't have any troubles sleeping tonight?"

Qui-Gon grinned mischievously. "That's part of the plan, Emjay."

"Are you sure he hasn't done this before?" Emjay asked, astonishment in her voice. 

"That's highly unlikely. But he is rather capable with the saber, isn't he?"

"Absolutely." She gave Qui-Gon a look he couldn't quite interpret but the sudden flash of pain that reached him through the bond arrested his attention back towards his apprentice. Qui-Gon wasn't surprised to see Obi-Wan grimacing and rubbing his right side beneath his short rips where the jolt had obviously hit him. He had bent forward a little and now straightened himself, while simultaneously throwing his master a slightly blaming and questioning look. Although Qui-Gon had told his apprentice that a hit of the remote would be unpleasant the boy was nevertheless astounded by the force of the blow. The Jedi Master willed every trace of sympathy for his Padawan down and instead only raised an eyebrow at him. The message was clear: No one ever said being a Padawan would be easy. Obi-Wan had powered down his lightsaber which was the signal for the remote to switch to stand-by mode and now reactivated itself when Obi-Wan acknowledged the slight rebuke of his master and re-fixed his concentration on the device again, re-igniting his saber. 

"Force, that brings back the memory when I first felt the long arm of the remote," Emjay mused but continued before Qui-Gon had a chance to reply something. "Did you know that Knight Sirap and Master Serrot finally formed a life-bond?" And so Emjay updated him on the latest Temple-gossip for the next one and a half hours. During this time the hits Obi-Wan had to take increased inversely proportional to the level of concentration his Padawan still managed to mobilize in order to successfully fight the electric jolts. Eventually, Qui-Gon took pity on his apprentice and ended this particular exercise after Obi-Wan failed to parry three strokes in a row. Even Ruben had in the meantime altered his method of training and was now engaged in a training match with a young Knight. At that time Emjay had left Qui-Gon to observe her apprentice's accomplishments in his fighting skills against a superior swordsman. 

The tall Jedi Master closed the distance between him and his student. "That's enough for today," he called out, stressing the last two words. The boy, bathed in sweat, shut down his lightsaber with a relieved sigh and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his tunic. To little avail - the sweat immediately trickled down from his wet hair. "That wasn't bad for the first time, Padawan, but your right side is partially wide open for attacks. We should concentrate on your defense for the next couple of days."

The panting youth only managed a groaned "Yes, Master," between two heaved breaths. Obi-Wan bent over and grabbed his knees with both hands to keep from doubling over. 

"Straighten up, Obi-Wan. Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Haven't the chreche-masters taught you that?" Qui-Gon regretted to use such harsh words on his completely exhausted apprentice but this was a good opportunity to test how the youth would react to criticism under enormous pressure and strain. But Obi-Wan only followed his instructions and pressed out another affirmation. "Go fetch your bag and get a shower. Meet me in here once you're finished. And hurry, I'm still planning on making this stop to provide you with some new clothing."

oooOOooo

Back home Qui-Gon immediately sent Obi-Wan to his rooms to unpack the bags they had brought from the supply area. During the droid's measuring of Obi-Wan the Jedi Master had feared the boy would fall asleep then and there. He wanted at least to get some food into the youth before his apprentice would collapse into his bed. With that in mind he began to prepare their simple evening meal in the kitchen. Obi-Wan wouldn't need long to clear away the two new Jedi-tunics and the pair of boots Qui-Gon had bought for him. 

It wasn't long before the exhausted boy walked into the kitchen, apparently attracted by the smell of the dinner Qui-Gon was frying. The Jedi Master smiled. His new apprentice obviously couldn't be too tired to miss a meal.

"Just sit down, Obi-Wan. I'll set the table. I can't risk to have you running around with knives in your current condition." Qui-Gon shot his Padawan an amused look but Obi-Wan was too worn out to even notice. He just shuffled along to take his seat at the table. 

Dinner was ready shortly and they ate in silence, after Qui-Gon's futile attempts to make conversation with his taciturn Padawan. As Qui-Gon suspected his apprentice asked to be excused for the night right after he had finished his meal. While Obi-Wan brushed his teeth Qui-Gon quickly disposed the left-overs of their dinner and then followed his apprentice to his room to tug him in. He didn't intent to let this become a general habit, but he figured Obi-Wan could need some affection tonight. The Jedi Master was delighted at Obi-Wan's small smile when the boy had snuggled under the bedclothes and Qui-Gon thoughtfully wrapped the blanket around him. Obi-Wan shifted under it until he had seemingly found a comfortable position in which none of his bruised muscles troubled him enough to keep him from sleeping.  
  
When he finally relaxed and sighed contentedly Qui-Gon reached out and gently stroke his head. "Padawan?" His apprentice forced his eyes to open once more.  
  
"Master?" the boy managed to get out, yawning widely afterwards.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you yesterday about how inflicting pain can be part of a Jedi's training?" Obi-Wan blinked, then nodded slowly. "Now you know what I meant." He paused for a second and went on in a tender voice. "Go to sleep, now, Obi-Wan. It was a long day." With a final ruffle through the boy's short-cut hair he raised and walked to the door. As switched off the lights he added. "Good night," but there was no answer from his apprentice. Qui-Gon closed the door, silently.  
  


oooOOooo

After a short walk the Jedi Master hit the door chime of his former master's quarters and entered as Yoda barked "Yes." _Oh, oh,_ the Jedi Master thought but entered the room bravely nevertheless. Yoda obviously was in a bad mood and/or irritated about something. The ancient being sat at his desk, surrounded by stacks of datapads. Yoda didn't even look up when Qui-Gon came to stand besides his former Master, not daring to sit down uninvited while Yoda was in this upset state. 

Yoda kept him waiting for several minutes, muttering and complaining under his breath while he shuffled through the files. Eventually the little being all but glared at him. "Abandoned your apprentice have you?" Yoda demanded to know. 

The younger master felt himself carried back in time to his own apprenticeship by his former master's attitude. "He's asleep, my Master."

"Already? What done to him you have?"

Qui-Gon didn't take any chances to misinterpret Yoda's question as a rhetorical one and opened his mouth to answer when the old master interrupted him impatiently. "The details spare me. Your report I'm missing. Complete I can not my speech for the senate if not all the reports I have."

The younger Jedi wriggled under Yoda's scrutinizing and threatening stare. "My new apprentice required my full intention in the last two days. I'm sorry, Master. You'll have it first thing tomorrow morning." 

Yoda humphed, unappeased, and snorted. "Tonight," he said before returning his attention fully to his work, thereby dismissing his former student. 

Qui-Gon restrained an annoyed sigh. There went his plans for a restful evening with a good book and some cups of tea. Instead he would spend several hours in front of his computer, accomplishing this tedious task. Furthermore Yoda hadn't even asked about Obi-Wan, the basic reason for his coming here, but he absolutely wouldn't bring up the subject and thereby risking more lectures. He wished his former master a pleasant night and promised to send the data before one in the morning. Yoda didn't reply and so he left without another word.

Back in his quarters Qui-Gon checked on his apprentice one last time and then settled down for a long, straining evening of paperwork. He almost admired the irony of the situation. He had effectively managed to bring his apprentice to exhaustion before eight in the evening and now his own master had condemned him to a boring and exhausting chore himself. Qui-Gon figured that Obi-Wan wasn't the only one who had get used to a new life. 

- end

  
[  
][1][OX Free Counter][2]   


   [1]: http://ox.nu/stats2.cgi?id=16207
   [2]: http://ox.nu/



End file.
